totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Linie zostaną ustanowione.
http://static.wikia.com/totaldramapolishfanfick/pl/images/f/f9/TDSurvivor7.png W poprzednim odcinku... Christina i J'Tia po raz kolejny pokazały, że nie trzeba w ogóle umieć grać w Survivor, by w nim przetrwać. Obie zjadły niedojrzałe banany i uprzykrzyły życie innym członkom im plemienia dewastując wszystko, co znalazły na swojej drodze. Tymczasem w plemieniu Phleung, ChaoskASS powróciła, i to jeszcze z większym planem by pozbyć się na zawsze Abi-Marii... '' '''Kass (pokój zwierzeń):' Ciekawe, co ta głupia Abi-Maria powie, gdy zobaczy jak używam mojej nietykalności i wszystkie głosy od jej sojuszników na mnie nie są liczone. ChaosKass powraca i uderzy w odpowiednim momencie! Po kolejnej przegranej w zadaniu plemienia Brayout. Cel był oczywisty. Plemię było skupione w czasie następnej narady pozbyć się Christiny, albo J'Tii. Kass natomiast była pewna, że zadanie o nietykalność zostanie celowo przegrane przez Abi, Natalie i Laurę, by tylko pozbyć się Kass. Po przegranym zadaniu przez plemie Phleung. Ostatecznie Kass użyła swojego idola, a Ken swojego podrobionego idola, zmieniając przy tym całe głosowanie. Zemsta Kass się nie dopełniła i odpadła Natalie. Zostawiając Laurę i Abi same w plemieniu. Zostało ich 13... kto odpadnie jako kolejny? Dzień 17 250px Plemie wróciło do obozu późną nocą. W obozie panowały bardzo odmienne nastroje. Hayden i Russell wydawali się najbardziej zadowoleni z głosowania. Usiedli przy ognisku i przybili piątkę, kiedy dziewczyny i Ken nie patrzyły. Ich głosy bowiem zadecydowały o eliminacji Natalie tego wieczoru. Russell (pokój zwierzeń): Wreszcie coś się potoczyło według naszej myśli! Najlepsze jest to, że odpadła Natalie i osłabiliśmy Laurę wyrzucając jej najbliższą sojuszniczkę. Kass jest już skończona. To samo Ken, Abi i Laura... Tymczasem Abi-Maria i Laura usiadły pod schronieniem. Były przybite wynikiem głosowania. Szczególnie Laura, która straciła Natalie, w której pokładała największe nadzieje. Była wyjątkowo przybita i co chwile unosiła głowę by powstrzymać płacz... Nie czuła się w ogóle komfortowo w tym momencie. Ken i Kass odeszli w tym momencie trochę na ubocze by porozmawiać. Ken nie chciał prowadzić tej rozmowy ponieważ wiedział, że Kass będzie go obwiniać o wszystko. W sumie miałaby w tym dużo racji. Ken na ostatniej ceremonii zmienił swój głos, głosując na Kass. Niestety po jej zagraniu statuetką nietykalności to się nie udało. Kass podeszła do sprawy wyjątkowo osobiście. Kass (pokój zwierzeń): Ken jest dla mnie skończony jako osoba, jako sojusznik i jako człowiek! Zniszczę go, ponieważ jakby nie moja statuetka, już bym była w domu. ChaosskASS już nie wiąże się w żadne sojusze. Teraz to ja poprowadzę swoją grę do końca! Kass zaczęła wyzywać Ken'a od "świń" i "zdrajców". Ken szczególnie się nie bronił. Kass jednak ciągle naciskała na niego i chciała by koniecznie się złamał. Ostatecznie Ken dodał tylko, że Kass na pewno opuści program kolejna... no chyba, że znajdzie kolejne idole i będzie cały czas ich używała. Kass chciała go uderzyć w twarz... jednak jedyne co zrobiła to pokazała mu środkowy palec i poszła sobie. Ken również wrócił do obozu. Dzień 18 250px Pierwsza, właściwie po nieprzespanej nocy wstała Kass, która nie budząc nikogo udało się na poszukiwanie idola, który po ostatniej ceremonii ponownie wrócił do obozu. Kass (pokój zwierzeń): Nie będę ryzykować, że moja przygoda w tym programie się zakończy. Oczywiście, że jestem celem. Szczególnie, że Abi jeszcze nie odpadła. Jak ja ich wszystkich nienawidzę... prawie tak bardzo jak Tony'ego z mojego oryginalnego sezonu... Plik:OcUTKG.gif Kass udała się od razu nad rzekę, miała nadzieje, że właśnie tam ukryty zostanie drugi idol. Zaczęła iść wzdłuż rzeki, aż doszła do drogowskazu, który pokazywał drogę do najbliższej wioski. Zaczęła pod nim kopać w poszukiwaniu naszyjnika. Niestety niezbyt skutecznie... Kolejni obudzili się Russell i Abi-Maria. Od razu zauważyli brak Kass. Obudzili resztę plemienia i zaczęło się obozowe poszukiwanie naszyjnika nietykalności. Abi-Maria i Laura poszły razem szukać nietykalności. Hayden i Russell również szukali razem. Tylko Ken postanowił poszukać idola na własną rękę. Laura (pokój zwierzeń) To może być moje "być, albo nie być" bez Natalie to już nie będzie to samo... jakby nie było pracowałyśmy razem i dzieliłyśmy czas od momentu, gdy zdradziliśmy Shane'a... a właściwie ja go zdradziłam. Problem jest taki, że... na pewno znowu zostanę na celowniku w momencie, gdy zaczną się wyzwania indywidualne... Laura i Abi poszły w miejsce, gdzie znajdował się stary, spróchniały pomost. Zaczęły go dokładnie oglądać, aż... Abi-Maria wyciągnęła dłoń i w jej dłoń znalazł się '''naszyjnik nietykalności' i to ten, który był prawdziwy! Obie dziewczyny zaczęły skakać ze szczęścia, ale po chwili euforii dziewczyny wróciły do obozu... jak wszyscy, gdzie czekała już na nich nowa wiadomość...'' 250px Tymczasem w obozie drużyny Brayout wszyscy byli wyspani. Szczególnie Christina i J'Tia, które były rozpromienione faktem, że nie musiały w końcu być na ceremonii. xD Jessica i Fabio postanowili się jednak przejść po plaży i w samotności pogadać. Po tym jak Fabio przestał się wydurniać i udawać, że rozmawia z kokosem przyszła pora na rozmowę z Jessicą. Jessica postawiła sprawę jasno. Była pewna, że zbliża się rozłączenie, a więc był czas by zawiązać jakieś trwałe sojusze. Jessica chciała bowiem związać się bliżej z Fabio, Christiną i J'Tią. Ponieważ mogła z łatwością kontrolować ich głosy. Fabio (pokój zwierzeń): Nie jestem pewny co do tego sojuszu z Christiną i J'Tią. Są nieprzewidywalne i nigdy nie wiadomo co one zrobią. Ale im dłużej utrzymam je w programie i dotrwam z nimi do finałowej trójki... tym łatwiej zagwarantuje sobie nowe zwycięstwo! Ale jedno jest pewne. Linie zostaną ustanowione. Brendan i Colby w tym czasie siedzieli sobie nad ogniskiem i rozprawiali nad nadchodzącymi dniami w programie. Rozmowa nie układała się, ale Brendan wolał trzymać Colby'ego przy sobie. Wolał rozmawiać z nim niż z Christiną i J'Tią, które poszły właśnie po wiadomość od Parvati... Po jakimś czasie do obozu wróciły Christina i J'Tia z wiadomością od Parvati. Mówiła ona, że jutro z samego dnia drużyna musi zabrać wszystkie swoje rzeczy i udać się na nową plaże, gdzie czeka na nich '''uczta' i ROZŁĄCZENIE DRUŻYN.'' J'Tia (pokój zwierzeń): Cieszę się, że udało nam się z Christiną dotrwać do rozłączenia! Wszyscy byli przeciwko nam... HEJTERZY! Ale nie dałyśmy się i teraz zaczniemy wygrywać indywidualne zadania i pokażemy wszystkim na co nas stać!!! Pod wieczór obie drużyny zaczęły pakować swój dobytek. I z samego rana oba plemiona udały się na nową plaże... Dzień 19 Dzień był wyjątkowo słoneczny i bezchmurny. Było gorąco, a fale lekko obijały się o skały w pobliżu. Rozłączenie Obie drużyny udały się na plaże położoną w oddalonej o kilka kilometrów zatoce. Wszyscy nieśli ze sobą cały swój dobytek. Drużyny nadchodziły z przeciwnych stron. Drużyna Brayout z zachodu, a drużyna Phleung ze wschodu. Słońce było już w zenicie. Na środku ustawiona była mała altanka, a pod nią przygotowana dla uczestników uczta. Drużyny nadeszły w podobnym czasie. Poza Christiną i J'Tią, które dowlokły się na końcu do reszty. I od razu zauważyły też brak Natalie. Christina (pokój zwierzeń): Kiedy zobaczyłam, że nie ma Natalie... poczułam jakby... ktoś mnie zdradził na ceremonii! Ja mówię... przecież mieliśmy być z Laurą i Natalie w finałowej czwórce... a teraz mamy być z Laurą samą w finałowej 3?! Przecież to takie skomplikowane... :( Na środku leżała wiadomość od Parvati. Było tam napisane, że od dzisiaj oficjalnie nie ma już drużyn i od dzisiaj ich nowe plemię będzie nosiło nazwę "Kar Dek", bo symbolizuje to wszystko, dzięki czemu niektóre osoby jeszcze są w programie 250px ''12 osób dostało również nowe bandany, które od razu założyli i zaczęli ucztować. Hayden (pokój zwierzeń): I znowu jestem w drużynie z Panną Dramat i Panną Porażką... Nie wierzę, że one doszły jakimś cudem do rozłączenia. W każdym razie moje cele są proste. Pozbyć się Christiny, J'Tii i Laury. Potem będę mógł spokojnie delektować się spokojem... i moim milionem oczywiście. ;) Russell oczywiście chciał przejąć kontrolę nad całym obiadem. Oczywiście Laura, Christina, Kass, Abi i J'Tia nie dały mu na to żadnych szans. Jessica rozmawiała z nowo poznanym Haydenem i od razu stwierdziła, że on może być niebezpieczny dla jej nowego sojuszu. Fabio tym czasem robił z siebie pośmielisko rośmieszając Ken'a i Colby'ego, którzy nie wiedzieć czemu cały czas przy nim jeszcze siedzieli. Brendan natomiast skupił się na szukaniu wskazówki, do nowego naszyjnika nietykalności. Szczególnie miał do tego dobre okazje. Szczególnie w momencie, gdy Abi-Maria zaczęła krzyczeć na Kass i wyzywać ją od nielojalnych świń. Christina i J'Tia zaczęły słuchać jak Hayden i Russell zagłosowali na ostatniej ceremonii na Natalie i bardzo ich znielubiały. :( J'Tia (pokój zwierzeń): Ten Hayden, Srajden, czy jak mu tam bardzo, ale to bardzo mnie irytuje! Od początku stara się z innymi facetami wywalić mnie i Christinę, ale od 20 dni mu się to nie udało... Chyba po 20 dniach... Po piątym straciłam rachubę... Jessica w pewnym momencie spojrzała na Brendan'a, który wyjadał łyżką nutellę ze słoika. Oczywiście początkowo nie wydało jej się to dziwne, ale zapał, jaki w to w wkładał w końcu zaczął budzić jej wątpliwości. Laura w pewnym momencie zaczęła dyskutować z Fabio i z Colby'm. Wydali jej się wyjątkowo zgodni. Laura również obrała sobie za wczesny cel Hayden'a za jego akcje w starym Brayout i nowym Phleung. Wolała jednak siedzieć cicho i nie robić sobie nowych wrogów. Wiedziała, że będzie wczesnym celem i musiała coś na to zaradzić... Ken (pokój zwierzeń): Dzisiaj będziemy musieli jeszcze zbudować szałas. Jeżeli myśleliście, że draka się zaczęła to nie wiecie co nas czeka. Przecież to będzie walka o dominacje... Russell, Kass, Abi, Laura, Brendan... wszyscy będą próbowali przejąc dowodzenie! To będzie jadka... Wieczorem, gdy plemię przestało ucztować, musieli się udać na ich nową plażę i zacząć budować ich nowy szałas... Obóz 250px Uczestnicy przybyli wczesnym wieczorem do obozu. Jednak czekała ich jeszcze ciężka praca związana z budowaniem szałasu dla dwunastu osób. Oczywiście Russell od razu postanowił zacząć wydawać rozkazy jak powinien wyglądać szałas. Oczywiście Kass miała na niego zupełnie inny sposób. J'Tia natomiast twierdziła, że szałas powinien wyglądać jak tipi. xD Russell (pokój zwierzeń): Te dziewczyny muszą skąd odejść... jak one śmią nie wypełniać moich pomysłów! Przecież jestem w tym ekspertem. Byłem aż w dwóch sezonach i prowadziłem jedne z "najlepszych" drużyn. Kass (pokój zwierzeń): Russell jest żałosny. Myśli, że jest Panem Świata... irytuje mnie tak samo jak Abi... Kto by pomyślał, że jeszcze ktoś będzie mnie tak wkurzać. Jessica, Laura i Christina zajęły się wyplataniem posłań. Zacieśniając przy tym swoje więzi. Zaczęły się śmiać i rozmawiać. Szczególnie podobało się to Christinie, która wreszcie znalazła kogoś, kto jej nie oskarżał, że jest tylko obciążeniem. Jessica (pokój zwierzeń): Laura i Christina wydają się być tutaj najlepszym materiałem na sojuszniczki jak już wspominałam. I tak jutrzejsze wyzwanie zadecyduje o wszystkim. Mam już swoje cele... I muszę się skupić, by sama nie stać się celem. Faceci natomiast pracowali nad szałasem. Fabio, Brendan i Colby zajęli się zbieraniem materiału na szałas. Natomiast Ken, Russell i Hayden byli zajęci projektowaniem szałasu i składaniem go w jedną całość. Oczywiście nie obyło się też bez kłótni. Russell cały czas wręcz wysługiwał się Ken'em. Hayden patrzał tylko na to, ale nie postanowił się odezwać. Zauważyła to J'Tia, która zaczęła się wcinać w całą tą rozmowę. Oczywiście najeżdżając ostro na Russella i mówiąc Ken'owi by nie dawał się wykorzystywać. Jakby było mało do akcji dołączyła się Kass, która przyznała J'Tii racje. Kass jeszcze bardziej zaczynała najeżdżać na ego. Russell się wkurzył, a Abi-Maria przyglądała się temu z boku nie mogąc powstrzymać się od śmiechu. Abi-Maria (pokój zwierzeń): Kass nawet nie potrzebuje mojej pomocy, by wylecieć! Sama sobie idealnie radzi! :D Jeżeli tak dalej pójdzie, to Russell sam do mnie przyjdzie z prośbą by ją wyrzucić!!! Dzień 20 Dzień był również wyjątkowo słoneczny. W cieniu było ponad 40 stopni, a słońce znajdowało się idealnie pośrodku nieba. Zadanie o nietykalność 250px Parvati już czekała na uczestników, którzy w południe przybyli na zadanie. Wszyscy byli zmotywowani i chcieli wygrać pierwsze indywidualne zadanie . Po chwili, gdy wszyscy już stali na macie, Parvati zaczęła wyjaśniać dzisiejsze zadanie. Na polanie ustawionych było dwanaście pali, na którym wydrążone były podesty, na których można było zatknąć nogi. Zadanie miało jeden mały haczyk. Zadanie miało się rozegrać '''w mieszanych parach'.'' Faceci w tym momencie o mało nie padli z zaskoczenia. Nikt nie chciał bowiem trafić na Christinę albo J'Tię w parach. Oczywiście jeżeli jedna osoba spadłaby z pala, obie osoby byłyby zdyskwalifikowane z zadania. ''PARA, która utrzyma się najdłużej na palach wygra nietykalność i obie osoby będą nietykalne podczas dzisiejszej ceremonii. A po ceremonii tylko jedenaście osób zostanie w programie.'' Po tym losowo miały zostać pary. Po chwili wszyscy uczestnicy byli już na palach. Pary wyglądały następująco; Jessica i Fabio, Russell i Kass, Christina i Brendan, Hayden i Laura, Colby i J'Tia oraz Ken i Abi-Maria. Oczywiście już po minucie Christina zaczęła stękać, że zaczynają boleć ją nogi... jednak jeszcze szybciej '(po 1;05 minuty)' zdążył spaść '''COLBY'.'' Oznaczało to oczywiście, że Colby, jak i J'Tia zostali pozbawieni możliwości zdobycia immunitetu. O dziwo nie przez J'Tię. Wkurzona J'Tia i zażenowany Colby usiedli na ławce dla przegranych w oczekiwaniu na innych. Nie musieli czekać nawet długo. Po 5 minutach Christina znalazła się bowiem na najniższym podeście i zażarcie walczyła z siłą grawitacji. Jednak w końcu wylądowała na tyłku na piasku i musiała razem z Brendanem opuścić strefe zadania '(po 5;35 minuty). Brendan był strasznie wściekły na Christinę.'' Reszta trzymała się w miarę dobrze. Laura, Russell, Kass, Jessica i Fabio nie ruszyli się od początku zadania... Abi-Maria i Ken już musieli zejść jeden stopień niżej. Hayden był już w połowie, ale znalazł właśnie dobre miejsce i zamarł. Ciekawiej zrobiło się dopiero po 25 minutach... Jessica była już bowiem na najniższym możliwym zagłębieniu pala. Jeden szczebel wyżej znajdował się Ken, który już cierpiał katorgi. Oczywiście był "ostro" dopingowany (hejcony) przez Abi-Marię, która zachęcała go by walczył do końca i nie poddawał się. Ciągle nie ruszyli się Russell i Laura, którzy dzielnie walczyli na samej górze. Niżej byli tylko Fabio, Jessica, Abi-Maria, Kass, oraz Hayden, który nie ruszał się od momentu, gdy musiał zejść niżej. W pewnym momencie Ken jednak nie wytrzymał presji i bólu '(po 25;51 minutach). Oczywiście oznaczało to, że Abi-Maria też musiała usiąść na ławce przegranych. Oczywiście ku radości Kass.'' Po tym, jak Abi i Ken odpadli z walki o immunitet dalej walczyli tylko; Laura i Hayden, Jessica i Fabio oraz Russell i Kass. Russell i Laura mieli na górze mały pojedynek i żaden z nich nie chciał odpuścić. Fabio zszedł dwa stopnie w dół. Kass również trzymała się dosyć wysoko. Potem zaczęło się robić ciekawie ponownie w 42 minucie. Fabio cierpiał już na ostatnim możliwym stopniu. Kass trzymała się jeden stopień wyżej od Fabio, Jessica dwa stopnie wyżej od Fabio, Hayden był na tym samym stopniu co Jessica, a Russell i Laura cały czas walczyli nie ruszając się na górze od ponad 40 minut. W pewnym momencie Jessica jednak nieoczekiwanie spadła i pozbawiła siebie i Fabio szansy na zwycięstwo. W tym czasie Christina i J'Tia zdążyły już zasnąć na ławce. Fabio i Jessica usiedli w końcu na ławce '(po 42;16 minutach). Dalej miał się stoczyć pojedynek pomiędzy Russell'em i Kass oraz Hayden'em i Laurą.'' Abi-Maria oczywiście wkurzyła się, że Kass jeszcze nie spadła. Natomiast Fabio zaczął kibicować Russell'owi. Cała czwórka jednak trzymała się bardzo solidnie i zapowiadało się, że będzie miał miejsce wielki pojedynek... Dzień zaczął powoli mijać. Minęła godzina, potem druga i trzecia... Wszyscy jednak zdążyli już zejść kilka stopni w dół. Hayden i Kass byli na ostatni stopniu. Z Hayden'a kroplami kapał pot. Russell i Laura byli na środku pala i nie chcieli pozwolić sobie przegrać... Ostatecznie... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...Kass spadła i pozbawiła siebie i Russell'a szansy na wygraną... '(po 3h 15 minutach). Hayden i Laura przybili piątki i podeszli do Parvati, która czekała już na nich z naszyjnikami nietykalności.'' Parvati zapięła na szyjach od Haydena i Laury nietykalności. Oznaczało to, że będą nietykalni. A z pozostałej dziesiątki, jedna osoba pożegna się jeszcze dzisiaj wieczorem z programem. Uczestnicy zaczęli wracać do obozu, by przygotować się na ceremonię. Po zadaniu 250px Plemię po powrocie z zadania szybko rozeszło się w małych grupkach przed siebie. Kass poszła z Christiną i J'Tią nad rzekę. Od razu zaproponowała im sojusz, że niby to Russell chcę się pozbyć J'Tii. Christina zaczęła z nerwów obgryzać paznokcie, a J'Tia nie uwierzyła. Była pewna siebie, bo ciągle miała swój immunitet. xD Christina (pokój zwierzeń): Nie mogę pozwolić J'Tii odpaść! Przecież jeżeli odpadnie to... to... kto będzie moją najlepszą przyjaciółką w programie?! :( kASS?! Dalej Abi-Maria wzięła ze sobą; Laurą, Jessicę, Fabio i Ken'a. Stwierdziła, że Kass będzie idealnym celem, ponieważ i tak wszyscy jej nienawidzą. Wszyscy niestety musieli jej przyznać rację. Oczywiście po tym, jak Abi odeszła Ken stwierdził, że może należy wyrzucić Russell'a skoro jest takim silnym zawodnikiem. Laura stwierdziła, że Russell i tak tego nie wygra, tak samo jak Kass... więc może lepiej wyrzucić Brendan'a, któremu średnio ufała. Fabio (pokój zwierzeń): Ta ceremonia będzie szaaaaaloooona! Mówię wam to ludzie! Każdy ma swój plan... a celami są; Kass, Russell, Brendan... to się robi naprawdę szalone! Nie wierzę co się tutaj dzieje... Hayden, Russell, Brendan i Colby siedzieli przy szałasie i rozmawiali kogo by tutaj wyrzucić. Russell za wszelką cenę chciał utrzymać stare plemie Phleung i Haydena razem... zatem oczywistym celem była dla niego J'Tia. Chłopcy natomiast mieli więcej przeciwko Kass, która również okazywała się niebezpieczna. Jednak w sumie wybór pomiędzy J'Tią i Kass dużo ich nie obchodził, bo obie były dla nich nie groźne pod koniec... Russell (pokój zwierzeń): Zastanawiam się, kto mnie bardziej irytuje... J'Tia czy Kass. Obie są kompletnymi porażkami. Na szczęście dzisiaj To faceci decydują! Dziewczyny są za bardzo skłócone! Pod wieczór cała dwunastka udała się na ceremonie. Zaczęło się już robić ciemno. Wszyscy zabrali pochodnie i poszli. Ceremonia 250px Zachęcam do posłuchania w trakcie czytania ceremonii! ^^ Cała dwunastka weszła na ceremonie. Był już środek nocy, a pochodnie rozświetlały im drogę. Wchodzili kolejno; Hayden, Russell, Jessica, Laura, Christina, Fabio, J'Tia, Kass, Ken, Colby, Brendan i Abi-Maria. Cała dwunastka wetknęła swoje pochodnie w wyznaczonym do tego miejscu i zaczęli zajmować miejsca. Z przodu od prawej siedziały; Abi-Maria, J'Tia, Christina, Kass, Jessica i Laura. Z tyłu natomiast od prawej siedzieli; Russell, Ken, Brendan, Fabio, Colby i Hayden. Od razu przed nimi zasiadła Parvati i miała się zacząć narada plemienna. Rozmowa rozpoczęła się prostym pytaniem; Kto tutaj naprawdę rządzi. Oczywiście jako pierwszy wyrwał się Russell, który powiedział, że jest pewny swojego zmysłu przywódcy. O mało nie wyśmiała go Kass i reszta dziewczyn, które nie zgadzały się w ogóle z tym stwierdzeniem. Dalej pytanie dotyczyło relacji Kass i Abi-Marii. Obie odparły, że najchętniej wywaliły by siebie nawzajem i nie mogą się nawzajem przeżyć. Wszyscy skupili się na nich. Colby dodał, że cała sytuacja w plemieniu jest równie toksyczna. Wszyscy chcą się nawzajem wywalić. Christina i J'Tia również dodały, że czują się celem, po tym jak w czwórkę razem z Haydenem i Laurą, przetrwali z ich starego plemienia. Oczywiście Laura i Hayden byli nietykalni co zostawiało Christinę i J'Tię na celowniku. Na końcu Ken dodał tylko, że oczekuje fajerwerek po ceremonii, bo na pewno dzisiaj odpadnie ktoś, kto jest groźnym przeciwnikiem... Po tym zdaniu zaczęło się głosowanie. Pierwsza zagłosować poszła Kass. Kass (głos na Ken'a): Zdradziłeś mnie ostatnio i liczyłeś na to, że odpadnę. Dzisiaj czas przyszedł na Ciebie.'' Potem zagłosowali Russell, Christina, J'Tia, Fabio, Brendan i Ken. Ken (głos na Kass): Wiem, że ostatnio pokazałaś jaką groźną rywalkę potrafisz być. Mam nadzieje, że inni też tak myślą... Następnie zagłosowali jeszcze; Jessica, Laura, Hayden, Colby i Abi-Maria. Po tym jak Abi wróciła, Parvati przyniosła urnę z głosami. Parvati: Czy ktoś posiada Statuetkę Nietykalności? Jeśli chce ktoś jej użyć, teraz właśnie jest czas na to. Nikt nie wstał, ale wszyscy patrzyli zarówno na Kass, jak i na Ken'a. Parvati: Zatem przekonajmy się kto dzisiaj odpadnie. Osoba z największą liczbą głosów musi natychmiast opuścić program. Parvati wyciągnęła pierwszą kartkę. Parvati: Ken! (Ken: 1-0) Parvati wzięła kolejną kartkę. Parvati: Kass! (Ken/Kass: 1-1) Kass uśmiechnęła się. Parvati: Ken! (Ken: 2-1) Ken zaczął zagryzać wargi. Parvati: Kass! (Ken/Kass: 2-2) Laura spojrzała się na resztę. Parvati: Kass! (Kass: 3-2) Kass spojrzała na J'Tię. Parvati: Kass! (Kass: 4-2) Kass zaśmiała się pod nosem. Parvati: Kass! (Kass: 5-2) Abi-Maria uśmiechnęła się od ucha-do-ucha. Parvati: Siódmą wyeliminowaną osobą z TD Survivor: Cambodia i pierwszym jurorem zostaje... Parvati wyciągnęła kartkę z napisem "Kass". Parvati: ...Kass! Kass wstała, zabrała pochodnie i śmiejąc się pod nosem podeszła do Parvati. Parvati: Kass, plemię przemówiło! Plik:Tumblr_nxopu5inTY1rj04xho1_1280.gif Abi-Maria: Przynajmniej jesteś w jury! Kass pokazała wszystkim środkowy palec i poszła sobie. Oczywiście wszyscy siedzieli szczęśliwi. Parvati dodała tylko, że prawdziwa gra zaczyna się właśnie teraz... koniec z pewnymi głosowaniami, koniec z lojalnością. Teraz jedynym gwarantem bezpieczeństwa będzie nietykalność. Wszyscy zabrali swoje pochodnie na koniec i wrócili do obozu. Kass (pokój zwierzeń): Ci ludzie to porażki. Jak mogli mnie wyrzucić, i... jak Abi-Maria mogła mnie w końcu pokonać! Nie wierzę w to, kompletnie. I co ja teraz zrobię? Cóż. Mam nadzieje, że pożegnasz się szybko z programem. Tego Ci życzę Abi! Wciąż w programie W następnym odcinku Christina i J'Tia zakopują ryż po tym jak plemię wzięło je za cel. Hayden zakłada nowy sojusz z Laurą i ktoś znajduje kolejny naszyjnik nietykalności... Kategoria:Odcinki TD Survivor: Cambodia